


Yellow Flowers

by RomanzePflanze



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Cute, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Disney, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Flirty Cyrus Goodman, Flowers, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, M/M, Marty talks weirdly because he's really into poetry, Minor Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Minor T.J. Kippen/Marty, Poetic, Smitten T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Trans Marty (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus do be radiating top energy, cyrus is so smooth, cyrus is the cool boy here, first crushes, i am worried for tj, soft, soft boys in love, tj has the crush, tj is crushing hard, very shy, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanzePflanze/pseuds/RomanzePflanze
Summary: "Cyrus, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to-""Is this what the scary basketball guy does in his free time? Admire yellow flowers?"
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus was suspicion that was for sure. 

The way whenever their eyes met Tj's eyes seemed to flick away immediately and his cheeks turned a rosy glow of a peach was suspicious to Cyrus Goodman. The boy stumbles over his words whenever he has to speak to Cyrus and tries to avoid him at all cost.

Their knuckles once brushed and Tj's whole body jerked, his books falling to the ground. Cyrus apologized, not knowing why the flustered boy suddenly reacted like that. Their hands brushed even more as they picked up Tj's books and his brain filled with light pink cotton candy. 

He remembered how when Cyrus noticed his shaking hands, he held them and Tj looked up in shock. The boy he secretly was in love with gave him one of the warmest and softest smiles anyone had ever given him. 

He remembered how his heart trembled as his mouth dried up and he just stared into Cyrus's chocolate eyes that made him melt. "Don't be embarassed. Everyone is clumsy." Cyrus said, pulling Tj up by his still trembling hand. 

Tj slowly nodded, avoiding Cyrus's big brown eyes that were intently staring at him. The peach hues on his cheeks were quite adorable to Cyrus and he let go of his hand and held out his books to him. Tj snapped back to reality and took his books from Cyrus, whispering thank you before scurrying away.

Cyrus definitely remembered that encounter, but it didn't effect his life at all. Tj, however thought about that encounter everyday. He couldn't believe he was so close to him. So close he could see the mole on Cyrus's left cheek and how he had golden specks in his warm brown eyes. 

Because of that day, Tj fell even more for the quirky boy. Poor Tj doesn't know what a heartbreaker Cyrus truly was.


	2. Chapter two

It was lunchtime and everyone rushed to the cafeteria. 

The line was long but everyone was willing to wait for a Taco on Taco Tuesday. Tj sat with his 'friends' and tried to scan the area for the boy with those lovely brown muffin eyes. 

Every second person had a perky pink raspberry smoothie on their platter and Tj cussed, forgetting that they had those today. He loved smoothies, especially raspberry ones. He knew they were all sold out and his mood dampened. 

Cyrus came late to lunch, but luckily Buffy always prepared him a platter in case he came late. He saw Tj sulking and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His eyes fell to the boy's platter, everything clicking after that.

He wasn't able to get his smoothie. Cyrus always saw him gush to his 'friends' about how good the smoothie was and how he loved it so much. It was another thing Cyrus found cute. 

Tj froze when he noticed Cyrus staring at him. He broke out into a cold sweat, suddenly painfully aware of his appearance. A sly smile grazed Cyrus' face as he walked past his table. 

His whole face twisted and Tj knew that smile was for him. Tj's knees felt weak even though he was sitting down. The effect one person could have on another was crazy. 

After lunch, Tj roamed the halls before the next lesson started. He tried to calm his heart down, but then Cyrus had to appear out of nowhere smilling like the sun. 

Tj's heart jumped as he saw, that he was approaching him, his gaze on him. 

"Hey I saw that you didn't have your smoothie today so I thought I'd..." Cyrus brought his smoothie out from behind his back and held it out to Tj who gawked at him in shock. His heart went into a frenzy because of how close they were standing and how much he smelt of sweet orange. 

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Tj, who was intensely staring at the glass bottle in his hand. His voice was small and meek which didn't fit his physical appearance at all. He was submissive, but no one needed to know that. 

Cyrus' expression was serene, like he didn't understand why the same rosy peach blush was taking over Tj's face from when he had dropped his books. 

"Yes I'm sure." 

Cyrus whispered as their gazes met and for some reason, it felt like they were talking about something a lot more important than a smoothie. 

The atmosphere shifted and suddenly Tj felt hot. Cyrus swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, which drove Tj crazy. He reached out for the smoothie, their hands overlapping and slowly took it, savouring his touch. 

A single touch can make his stars burst and blood pressure rise.

That's what Cyrus Goodman did to him.

"Thank you." He whispered in gratitude, a small smile plastered on his flushed face. Cyrus smiled back, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Don't mention it." 

With that he left and boy did he leave Tj in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm sunrays kissed Tj's skin as Saturday morning began, the birds cheerfully chirping and cars brumming. 

Today was flower admiring day for Tj. 

He couldn't wait to examine the flowers and imagine a hundred ways to give them to Cyrus. 

Tj's favorite color was yellow, so obviously he only admired yellow flowers. 

The faint smell of sweet glazed carrots and mashed potatoes invaded his room, which woke him up even more. He threw on his yellow hoodie and light blue mom jeans and ran downstairs. Amber and his mom were already seated at the table waiting. 

"Morning sweetie."

His mom mumbled as she cut her sausage into pieces. "Morning." Tj mumbled back, sitting next to Amber.

"You know, when you wear pastels you look a lot nicer." 

Tj groaned at his sister, who chuckled at the faint tinge of rouge on her brother's cheeks. They ate their hearty breakfast together before Amber went to meet up with her secret friend, that nobody knew and their mom went to the airport for a business trip.

Tj prepared himself a snack consisting of raspberries, apples, blueberries and a jam bread. He gleefully skipped to the flower shop down the road where he admired unique yellow flowers before going to the big Warehouse where they sold basically everything. 

The flower shop smelt like wet soil and sprouted flowers. The old lady smiled motherly at Tj, who just gazed at the flowers with pure adoration. He always came by and bought one. 

Today he picked a yellow rose because it had blossomed so beautifully. 

The petals were silky soft and radiated nothing but happiness to Tj. It costed a dollar, but Tj gave her five, not wanting the change. The lady knew the boy had a good heart. Light blue cloth bag and yellow rose sticking out.

This was a version of Tj no one had seen and no one should. 

The warehouse wasn't far from his house, so he walked, basking in the sun's glory. Once he arrived he saw how busy and loud it was. He liked quiet places, but he just had to admire his flowers in a public place. 

The stand was overflowing with plant life as ivy grew in a yellow pot on the stand. Yellow plants and flowers adorned the stand giving the usually one toned warehouse life and color. Tj gently touched the leaves and petals, sighing in contentment at how soft it was. 

Cyrus and Buffy were also at the warehouse, searching for spray paints for their art project. Spray paints were Cyrus's job and Canvases Buffy's.

Tj picked up a small Zinnia plant, smiling warming at it as if it were a human. 

Nature just made him unbelievably happy. 

Cyrus spotted Tj staring at the flower in his hand like a madman. His overall appearance was quite cute to Cyrus. 

Tj spotted Cyrus staring at him with an inquisitive gaze making him freeze. His whole heart combusted as Cyrus approached him with a confused smile on his face.

"Cyrus, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to-" 

Tj began to ramble, his cheeks dusted pink out of embarassment, but was cut off by Cyrus, who spoke in a soft tone.

"Is this what the scary basketball guy does in his free time? Admire yellow flowers?" 

Tj's whole face flashed red out of embarassment and Cyrus just chuckled, finding his reaction cute. 

They stared into each other's eyes, Tj's mint green eyes sparkling as Cyrus's muffin eyes melted into a mush of warm colors. Tj's heart was thumping so harshly against his ribcage as Cyrus's gaze didn't waver a little bit. 

The yellow flower was in between their bodies. Cyrus scanned Tj from head to toe before flicking his intense gaze back up to Tj's, which caused his heart to stop.

"You're kinda cute."

With that Cyrus left nonchalantly, leaving Tj with a butterfly storm in his belly and speechless brain. 

'He just called me cute. ME.CUTE.' 

Inner Tj yelled at himself and if anyone saw the boy they'd think he was sick. 

Glowing cheeks, gummy smile, holding a yellow flower close to his chest and frozen in place. 

Oh boy was he sick; he was lovesick.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonah and Cyrus started to hang out a lot more after school. Everyone noticed, especially Tj. It hurt him but the boy would never admit that. 

Today Jonah and Cyrus entered class giggling and arms interlocked. Tj had never seen Jonah do that with anyone. Their cheeks soft pinks and hair disheveled as they walked to their seats, which were coincidentally next to one another. Cyrus wore that yellow pullover, that Jonah had given him. 

Suddenly, the color yellow tasted like mustard to Tj. 

Throughout the whole first period the boys wouldn't stop giggling and it irked Tj to the depth of his soul. He really loved Cyrus, but boy was he dense. 

After class, Tj took his time to get to break because of his dampened mood. He didn't feel like feeling anymore. He was jealous and it was only a matter of time till he'd burst.

Tj stepped into the halls, his foot step echoing. The red floor squeaked as he walked towards the door. He heard the all to familiar giggles and groaned trying his best to not look, but then he heard these words which made him.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Tj snapped his head into the direction of the two boys, who couldn't see him. Jonah had Cyrus up against a wall as Cyrus flushed red. They were going to kiss, Tj could feel it. 

He ripped his eyes from the sight and ran out into the raining Thursday, tears blending with the rain. He hated himself for loving so deeply. He hated it. Cyrus wasn't even his, but somehow he still felt his heart shatter like glass. 

Tj came to a halt as he saw a boy with a purple umbrella standing in front of him, his face exquisite to say the least. The boy had seen Tj run out of the school in distraught and felt like he should ask. 

"What has caused you such sadness? Who is to blame for the tears that stream from those emerald eyes?" 

Tj had stopped alongside his heart as Marty eloquently spoke to him. His voice sounded like harps, playing a delicately composed symphony. 

Tj hadn't noticed it but Marty had covered him with his umbrella and the rain and tears stopped. They held eye contact, Marty's smile causing Tj's heart to gasp as it bet again.

"Thank you for showing your concern, but I can't tell you. It would ruin my image. What is your name?" 

Tj asked as his eyes roamed his face. 'My god is he cute.' Was his first thought as Marty seemed to contemplate if he should tell the school's basketball team captain and bully his name. 

"Marty." 

Tj nearly hummed because of how satisfying his voice sounded. Raspy yet there was a hint of smoothness that made his voice that bit better. Tj nodded, bravery surging through his veins. 

He held onto the umbrella and pulled Marty closer, his small frame cold. Tj was still incredibly warm and his arm, that was wrapped around Marty's shoulder, was enough to warm him. 

Marty's heart jumped at how close he was to Tj. His scent clogged his senses as they just stood there, half heartedly embracing each other. Marty took the risk and wrapped his arms around Tj's torso, burying his face into his baby blue hoodie. 

Tj hugged him back, so glad that he didn't have to let his frustration and anger out through physical violence or playing aggressive basketball. 

This was what he needed. 

A hug out of comfort and not pity.

"Tj, if you're ever upset just come to me and we can talk it out or even hug it out. I can tell you have a lot on your mind." 

Tj wondered who sent him this angel in human form. He wondered what made Marty see him as Tj and not as the mean guy, who's surprisingly bad at everything that requires equations. 

Why was he the only one that realised that all he needed was a hug? 

"I appreciate you even though I barely know you. Does that make sense?" 

Marty looked up at Tj with his big eyes, his grin making Tj's heart melt.

"Makes perfect sense to me." 

Marty said in his giddy voice making Tj chuckle. They were being embraced by infatuation as heartbreak let go of their hearts. They exchanged numbers and walked back together to school, parting ways for obvious reasons. 

Tj had given Cyrus the nickname chocolate chocolate chip muffin because of the first time they met. Tj used the same principal with Marty. 

"See you later, Angel." 

He whispered into his ear before they parted ways, leaving Marty with red cheeks and a stupid grin that everyone saw.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday, which meant Tj had to switch his pastel attire to dark colors for a more masculine look. 

He rethought Saturday and held a soft smile on his face as he walked down for breakfast. His sister eyed him, weirded out by how happy he seemed since it was Monday.

"What made you smile that brightly on a Monday?"

He was snapped out of his love trance and stared at his sister before shyly saying, "Nothing." She nodded, disappointment way to obvious yet he was to oblivious to notice. They ate breakfast together in silence since their mother was still away. 

Tj left first, riding his silver bike to school. He tried his best to not smile like an idiot so he just thought about his plants dying.

The minute he was on school grounds everyone began to whisper. He locked his bike and entered the school, not greeting anyone. 

His first class was chemistry and so was Cyrus's. He sat next to the boy and god was he fidgety. Cyrus noticed but never mention it. As he entered class he spotted Cyrus wearing a yellow knitted pullover and his heart squeezed out of adoration for both the color and the boy. 

Cyrus smiled at Tj, his eyes wrinkling and teeth's showing. Tj saw the light pink blush on his cheeks and nearly squished him for how adorable he looked. He smiled back, his gums definitely showing. He sat down next to the boy and felt his heart gasping for air. 

"Look Jonah gave me this pullover and it's yellow! Your favorite color!"

Tj felt his heart crack when he mentioned Jonah. 'Of course he wasn't blushing because of you.' Even though Tj was heartbroken he smiled at the boy, who looked so happy to show him his pullover. 

What he didn't catch was how Tj's eyes were brimmed with tears or how the boy had to hold his chest, scared that his heart would spill out of his chest in broken pieces. 

Cyrus did notice the change in behavior a little. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder, his thumb brushing Tj's exposed collarbone.

"Hey are you okay?" 

The boy melted at the others touch, never wanting his hand to leave. His touch felt like a thousand angels kissing his skin.

He locked eyes with Cyrus and his heart held its breath. His eyes were so big and brown it killed Tj. His face was closer than he had thought and he couldn't help but stare at his raspberry lips.

"Um I'm fine."

He lied through his teeth backing away from Cyrus. He dropped his hand and nodded before turning to the teacher who had just entered.

Cyrus Goodman will be the death of Tj kippen.


	6. Chapter 6

Tj and Marty couldn't stop texting with one another about everything. 

They clicked so quickly and it felt like Tj had found his other half. Amber noticed how happy her brother seemed, too happy for her liking, and decided to ask him why.

"What are you so incredibly happy about on a," she looked around his room for a calendar, "Wednesday?"

Tj glanced at her, the glint of excitement about talking with Marty about rocks not even wavering. "Okay boy calm down." He sat up rapidly, excited to gush about Marty.

"So I met this boy because I was crying because Cyrus and Jonah were about to kiss and he stood there so elegantly in the rain and asked me what was wrong in the most poetic way ever and we held eye contact and i pulled him closer and he hugged me and i loved it." 

Amber blinked twice after that rant from Tj, truly regretting her curiosity.

"You willingly hugged someone?"

Tj rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. 

He had ten messages from Marty and he couldn't have been happier. "Your eyes are literally leaking adoration." Tj muttered a small shut up as he answered every message Marty sent. 

Everything was going well, but then Cyrus had to text him. His smile dropped alongside his heart and Amber freaked out at how many emotions Tj was showing.

Cyrus's text stated: "Tj I need to speak with you about what you saw last week." 

Tj couldn't. 

He couldn't stare into those brown eyes and not melt. 

He wanted to get over Cyrus. 

He sent a small okay before telling Marty good night and flopping flimsy on his bed. 

Amber was still seated on the edge of his bed and watched his every move, slowly not recognising her own brother. She sighed and left, not wanting to deal with whatever Tj would do. 

Whenever Tj was conflicted he'd either scream, punch a pillow, scream even louder or cry. All three have happened but seeing him cry was rare.

He has cried before but when no one was around. He felt heavy. Too heavy to float in his infatuation yet light enough to float over his grief. 

That night he decide he will never ever let anyone as close as he let those two in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please hurry, I have lots of stuff to do at home."

Tj coldly demanded, his gaze everywhere but on Cyrus, who looked extremely confused. 

They were outside of school, at the swings to be exact, probably the worst place for Tj to get rid of his feelings for the boy. Cyrus basically ignored Jonah the whole day and that scared Tj. 

For some reason, every time Tj saw Marty's beautiful smile that slyly was for him, he felt guilty. So guilty that it was eating him alive. 

A sigh emitted from Cyrus's body brought the fearful boy back to reality and he quickly glanced at the other boy with anticipation.

"Tj listen." 

Cyrus's voice was serious. Their eyes met and Tj regretted everything. He nearly forgot how big and brown they were and how breath taking. They twinkled and Tj just couldn't help himself.

"I- we didn't kiss on that day."

Tj chuckled at that because he knew how much Cyrus loved Jonah.

"I didn't want to kiss him." 

Cyrus shyly admitted. "Wait, so who did you want to kiss ?" 

This made Cyrus flush red.

"Cyrus you have to pick! You can just like and lead two people on. That's being selfish! I've found someone who loves me for me and cares for me." 

That broke Cyrus's heart. 

Mainly because he never really liked Jonah that much. He realised that he probably acted like a dick towards both Jonah and Tj. 

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but can I-," Cyrus took a step closer, Tj growing wary of his actions, 

"can I do one last thing?" 

Before he could reply, Cyrus went on his tippy toes and attached his lips to Tj's. The shocked boy melted at the warmth of Cyrus' body against his, sighing against his lips.

He tasted like sunflowers and peaches.

Tj lazily wrapped his arms around Cyrus as they softly kissed, forgetting reality. He had dreamed about this exact moment and his imagination couldn't even grasp how soft Cyrus's lips felt and how warm he was, how much Tj would love their body's melting together. 

"Cyrus," Tj breathlessly whispered, slightly pulling away from the blushing boy, 

"why did you do that?" 

Tj stared into his eyes, seeing the specks of hazel and a rush of courage glinting. 

"Because I like you Tj."

Oh, how Tj wished his heart wouldn't have exploded into soaring butterflies. His head tingled trying to process his words.

"I-I like you too." 

Cyrus's eyes sparkled like no other gem and as he wrapped his arms around Tj's shoulders and kissed him with all his heart, Tj realised he never stopped loving the boy he held in his arms.

He doubts he ever will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot one chapter,,, this is the end (or should I continue?)

Their brushing hand made Tj blush so shameful. 

He wasn't used to permanently being so intimate with someone like Cyrus. He seemed so experienced and used to being in control and Tj just let him. 

He didn't know what to do with the hands he had craved to hold, now that he had them.

He was allowed to stare at Cyrus's face and memorize the pattern of his moles now. He didn't have to worry about being caught and having to play it off.

Cyrus was his and that was something Tj's Brain couldn't get. 

Cyrus once again took lead and linked their hands, making Tj smile shyly. "You're so cute." Tj's smile widened, his gums showing. Usually, what others thought bothered Tj, but with Cyrus all that fell away and all he was left with was his love for the cocoa eyed boy. 

Tj was in such a love trance, he forgot Marty and his love for him. He forgot Marty completely, every 'I love you' ever said between the two meaningless now as Tj realised that Cyrus was his.

He felt bad milk running down his throat when he saw Marty in front of the school. Cyrus noticed Tj's hand tense instantly and followed the scared boy's gaze. He was hurt.

Marty wasn't only hurt by the sight in front of him, that would be an understatement. 

Marty felt his heart slowly begin to deteriorate. He glanced at their intertwined hands, Tj's rosy cheeks, Cyrus's impudent smirk and Marty knew he was going to throw up.

He felt used. 

He felt a rippling sob escape his lips and clutched his stomach, rushing into school to hide in the bathroom. 

Tj instantly ran after the boy, ignoring Cyrus's lazy attempts to get him to stop. Tj's heart broke when he saw the hurt in Marty's eyes. He never wanted to make the boy feel like that. 

Marty collapsed into the bathroom, his knees scraping against the floor. Tj followed shortly after, his breathing matching Marty's heavy heaving. The boy with drab poodles as eyes snapped his head at Tj, standing as quick as he could.

"What do you want?" 

Tj didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that his legs moved the minute Marty's did. 

"Marty, I'm sorry." 

He knew that wasn't enough. 

Marty's eyes shifted as he scoffed, his fists curling. 

"You're sorry? Did I hear you correctly? You're sorry? For what," he frantically grabbed the air, his blurry vision making it hard to look at Tj, "leading me on and making me believe we truly loved each other?" 

His voice cracked, splitting the tension in the room to pity. Tj's forest layers were leaking pity. Marty wanted to be mad, so mad, but his heart loved the boy in front of him too much to ever consider hating him. 

"It's pitiful really, how easily I believed your loving gaze and let your hands wander my bruised skin yet you don't even want that. You don't want me,"

Marty took a deep breath,

"you want him."

Tj's eyes were overflowing with tears. He was such a bad person.

He felt terrible. 

He used Marty to make himself feel better. 

He used Marty.

"Marty, what we had," Tj was trying to find the words that would stop the tears falling from those stormy eyes he adored, "was real." 

The hurt intensified in Marty's chest. 

"I wasn't enough?" 

His voice was meek and frail, his gaze casted onto the ground. "Marty, I really am grateful for you and the love you showered me with." 

Tj was really trying. 

He was trying so hard to not sound like a complete douche bag.

"I wasn't enough?"

Marty asked again, flicking his eyes up to Tj's. 

Their bodies stumbled closer, their height difference quite noticeable then. The tension grew as Marty could barely look away from Tj's teasing eyes. They were so big and full of life. 

A hand found Marty's waist and pulled him closer. Marty's breathing stopped as Tj's familiar scent invaded him. His hands crawled over the taller boys shoulder and gripped him incredibly tight. 

Tj was his comfort. 

He felt safe in his arms.

These weren't the arms he was supposed to call home yet that was all that he could think of. 

Home. 

Tj was his lost home.

"Tj, I love you so much."

He cried on his shoulder, drenching the thin fabric with his salted tears. Tj gripped him tighter, wanting to squeeze his heart back together.

"I loved you too."

Marty sobbed harder, his whole being shaking. No matter how hard Tj hugged him, he would forever stay broken. Marty, although he loved hugging Tj, pulled away from him and stared up into his conflicted eyes.

His eyes were usually a pale green, but the red framing his large eyes made his eyes pierce Marty like poison ivy. Tj saw how beautifully broken Marty was. He was an open book now and that hurt Tj. 

That was his doing. 

"Marty, I'm so sorry, but," Marty felt Tj's words bubble in his skull, "I need you to grow from this. To make me proud of the angel I found. The angel you gave me. Please don't stop blooming because of me, love."

The way Marty's heart melted at his words made Tj want to kiss him right then and there, but he knew he shouldn't. Marty reluctantly nodded and hugged the taller boy again, his hands trembling. 

Tj smiled down at him, "you're such a flower and you know what flowers do?" 

It was a rhetorical question, but Marty looked up anyway and smiled, "they bloom?" Tj smiled warmly at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, they bloom and are so freaking beautiful."

Marty blushed and pulled away from Tj, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Tj Kippen, the only heartbreaker known to know how to mend hearts." 

Marty grinned at him, hearing the bell go off. They had to rush to class. "I'll check up on you okay?" Tj hurriedly offered. 

"Yeah." 

Marty accepted, smiling wholeheartedly. Tj swore to never break anyone's heart ever again.

-

"Hey, what happened?" 

Cyrus asked Tj at lunch. They barely had any classes together.

"I calmed him down. He's okay now." 

Cyrus nodded, his attention back on his lunch. Tj had totally forgotten his basketball friends, who were side eyeing him. Cyrus reach for his hand under the table and squeezed it. Tj felt guilty again, but lightly squeeze back. 

He loved Cyrus, a lot, but the sadness in Marty's eyes made him want to recoil from any affection he received. 

It felt wrong. 

He felt wrong. 

After lunch, Tj tried to find Marty. When he did find the boy, he was talking to Jonah whilst clutching his books to his chest.

'Highschool cliche' Tj thought as he let the two have their moment.

Cyrus caught up with him and made him stop. "Remember when I gave you that smoothie in this hall?" 

Tj nodded, recalling how fast his heart beat at the gesture. 

Cyrus approached the taller and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tj automatically wrapped his arms around his waist, this their usual formation. Cyrus nuzzled his face into Tj's neck, breathing the older boy in.

"That day, I really wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but," Tj kissed his hair, his lemon shampoo making him smile, "I didn't know you liked me back..." 

"Well, I do."

He mumbled into his hair.

"I like you so much." 

Cyrus hummed, the vibration tickling Tj. "That feels so good to hear, way too good from you." 

Tj's mind skimmed to Marty before smiling into Cyrus's hair. Cyrus pulled away from Tj, hovering over his lips. 

"You know, I have you right where I've always wanted you to be," Tj raises his perfect eyebrow teasingly at the shorter boy, "with me."

Their lips met and danced softly against each other's, Tj melting again. Cyrus loved how warm Tj's body felt against his. 

"Cyrus, we need to get to class." Cyrus's was blushing, which he rarely ever did and nodded reluctantly, his hands travelling down to Tj's chests.

"Yeah okay." 

Tj grin and kissed the boys forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus is such a valid ship


End file.
